Beissa
Beissa is the Freelance Pilot Tier III trainer for Smuggler Alliance. She is located in the throne room of Jabba's Palace. You must complete three-quarters of Jabba's Themepark to get access to this trainer. Pilot Missions Recover Stolen Weapons Shipment Recover Stolen Weapons Shipment Yavin system: First, you must intercept a medium freighter with several Tier III fighters protecting it. After defeating the fighters and disabling (not destroying) the freighter, you must escort the freighter through several waypoints. There are several waves of 2 or 3 enemy fighters trying to destroy the freighter along its path. After that you will have to destroy Valerian Replacments wirth escort 3 times and after that stand a sneak attack. Disable the freighter and escort it through several waypoints. Hunt down Valarian replacements Destroy Valarian Replacements part 1 : * 1 Tier 3 Kimogila * 2 Tier 3 Kimogila (as escort) Hunt down Valarian replacements (continued) Destroy Valerian Replacements part 2 : * 1 Tier 3 Ixiyen * 3 Tier 3 Kimogila (as escort) Hunt down Valarian replacements Destroy Valerian Replacements part 3 : * 1 Tier 1 Scyk * 2 Tier 3 Kimogila (as escort) Defend Against a Sneak Attack Defend against a Sneak attack: * 1 Tier 3 X-Wing Reward: * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 SubPro Military-Grade Reactor. Disable and Inspect Witchblood Clan Soldiers Disable and Inspect Witchblood Clan Soldiers Dathomir system: All three stages have 3 Tier 3 fighters. The 1st and 2nd stage you should disable and inspect before destroying them and the 3rd stage requires you to hold your ground while fighting several waves of Tier 3 and few Tier 4 fighters. Inspect the Witchblood clan Soldier and disable it to retrieve information about a Witchblood Punisher rally. Inspect Witchblood Punishers for Burial Ground Location Head to the next location and Inspect a Witchblood Clan Punisher Ship then Dock it to recover informations about the location of the Witchblood Clan Burial Grounds. Provide a distraction at the Witchblood Burial Grounds Go make your presence known at the Witchblood Clan burial grouds to occupy them while Hutt forces infiltrate their stronghold. Reward: * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 MandalMotors "Inferno" Starfighter Engine. Note Be prepared to spend a lot of time waiting. There are several minutes between the arrival of the waves, and more often than not with the ships in the wave not contain the item you are looking for. The best way to go about it is to inspect all ships in the wave, and if they do not contain the location of the Punisher meeting and subsequently the location of the burial ground, blast them out of the sky. Do not be tempted by other cargo, such as Kill Trophy, Deathsitck Ashes, or or Special Order. Do not disable or dock with these ships, but just destroy them. And bring a book or a newspaper to read or something else to do while waiting. Transport Jabba's Gifts Transport Jabba's Gifts Dathomir system: Meet the Imperial Lmbda-class shuttle and Dock it, on the way you will be attacked by : * 3 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk "Death Watch Eradicator". Once you have docked with the shuttle you need to make your way to another Lmbda-class shutlle to deliver the next Gift from Jabba: Transport Jabba's Gifts Part II Meet the shuttle and Dock it. Then go to the next rendez-vous... Transport Jabba's Gifts Part III Meet that Tier 4 Imperial Lambda-class shuttle and Dock it. then you will receive a message from Beissa saying a Sienar Fleet System representative needs an escort in Dathomir system... Escort the VIP shuttle Meet the Shuttle and escort it against some attack waves: : 1st wave: * 3 Scyk Tier 3 "Dathomir Freelance killer". : 2nd wave: * 2 Scyk Tier 3 "Dathomir Freelance killer". Once you have done with this last mission you may return to Beissa. Reward: * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 SoroSuub "V-1" Weapon Capacitor Note If the opposition gets too much for you to handle and it's far to the waypoint, try and see if you can make a hyperspace jump to another sector in the Darthomir system. This will get you away from the enemies, and, if you're lucky, close to the waypoint. You will not fail the mission as long as you only make hyperspace jumps to locations within the Dathomir system. Patrol for Rancor Clan Forces Patrol for Rancor Clan Forces Dathomir system: Patrol the given waypoint until you receive a message from Beissa saying she located a battle forming between Hutt and the Rancor Clan forces... Space Battle with Rancor Clan Just go to the rendez-vous and destroy the Rancor Clan forces : * 2 Tier 3 Dunelizard "Rancor Clan Ace". * 2 Tier 4 Kimogila M12-L "Rancor Clan Gunship". * 2 Tier 3 Dunelizard "Rancor Clan Ace". After this battle you will receive another message saying that another Battle is preparing... Destroy the Rancor Clan Go to the given waypoint and fight : * 2 Tier 3 Scyk M3-A "Rancor Clan Soldier". * 3 Tier 5 Kimogila M12-L "Rancor Clan Gunship". * 1 Tier 3 Dunelizard "Rancor Clan Ace". Once all are down you will receive a new mission : Search for Hutt VIP Ally You will receive some patrol waypoint to check in search for the VIP Ally. After some time you will receive a Mission Alert and the VIP Ally ship will show up just meet him and Dock it for repairs. You will need to escort it safely afterwards. Reward: * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 Kuat Systems Engineering Handcrafted Durasteel Plating. At the end of your training Beissa will ask you to return to Talon Karrde who will ask you to go to Nirame Sakute at Dathomir Outpost. Category:Smuggler Alliance Category:Guides